Une nouvelle histoire pour une nouvelle vie
by maariieh
Summary: Après la révolte, au district 12, leur histoire peut enfin commencer...
1. Chapitre 1

_" Mon père et Prim sont morts, ma mère m'a abandonné, Gale m'a trahis et Peeta a voulu me tuer. Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 17 ans et ma vie est un véritable enfer"._

Voila se que se disait Katniss chaque jour depuis son retour au district 12, elle se sentait seul. Seul, jusqu'à ce matin, ou elle le vit dans son jardin entrain de s'occuper de ses primevères. Il lui avait tellement manqué qu'une lueur d'espoir apparaissait enfin à elle. Katniss sorta alors de sa maison pour le saluer, mais une fois face a face, ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras ,de l'embrasser... mais la simple penser que le garçon des pains ait pu tourner la page l'arrêta net. Peeta, de son coté, l'a regarda avec inquiétude, elle avait tellement changé depuis leur dernière rencontre : ses joues étaient creuses, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et -bien qu'elle était déjà maigre- avait perdu 4 bon kilo. Cependant, a ses yeux, elle était toujours aussi belle, il eut dailleur les mêmes envies que Katniss mais il se contrôlât également. Peeta c'était mis en tète arrivé au district 12, que celle-ci c'était servit de lui et qu'il ne servait a rien d'espérer plus qu'une simple amitié. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui paraissa une éternité, elle décida enfin de briser la glace:

"- Salut... dit-elle avec un air gêné.

- Salut... lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- hum... t'a l'air en forme...

- oui, depuis que le Dr Aurelius m'a soigné sa va beaucoup mieux !

- heu... tu veux venir boire un verre cher moi ?

Peeta fut tenté par son invitation mais il avait peur de recommencer à souffrir comme avant sachant qu'il savait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

- Oh...non, je ne voudrais pas te déranger! dit-il en écoutant sa raison.

- mais tu me dérange p...

Katniss s'interrompt, une jeune femme de leur âge s'approcha d'eux, enfin plutôt de Peeta.

- PEETA ! s'exclamât-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Laureen ?! dit-il tout éberlué.

- Wow! J'avais entendu une rumeur comme quoi Peeta Mellark était rentré au district 12 mais j'ai voulu vérifié par moi même! s'exclamât Laureen en se détachant de lui.

Katniss l'a dévisagea, cette Laureen était physiquement tous ce qu'elle n'était pas : elle était féminine, blonde aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et avait des courbes bien proportionné.

Peeta voyant que Katniss fut mal à l'aise, lui adressa:

- Oh, heu Katniss je te présente Laureen une vieille amie, Laureen je te présente...

-Mais attend Peeta je sais qui ces! Ces le geai moqueur! Salut! finit-elle par adresser à Katniss.

-...salut... marmonna-elle.

Katniss ragea à l'intérieur d'elle même voyant comment cette Laureen se rapprocha de son Peeta. Ne pouvant plus supporter se spectacle, elle déclara:

- bon heu j'y vais... fut-elle d'une voie presque inaudible.

- d'accord, on se voit plus tard! lui dit Peeta en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Katniss détourna ses yeux lorsqu'elle fut troublé par son regard et rentra presque en courant chez elle en se précipitant dans son lit. Elle était dégouté! Peeta, Son Peeta se fichait royalement d'elle. Le garçon des pains n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Pendant près de deux jours, Katniss resta dans son lit à réfléchir à sa dernière rencontre avec Peeta , "_Il ne m'aime plus ces certain, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais laissé en plan pour cette fille." _pensa t-elle. Elle senta aussitôt ses larmes coulées en pensant à l'ancien Peeta, celui qui l'aimait, qui la réconfortait, qui l'aidait a chasser ses cauchemars, qui... Elle s'arrêta de penser, on avait sonner a la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir en espérant une dernière fois que se soit Peeta mais en l'ouvrant elle découvrit finalement Haymitch.

- Oh...ces toi... fut-elle désespéré.

- Eh beh ! T'a l'air toujours aussi en forme toi! se moqua son ancien mentor.

- Quesque tu veux Haymitch ?

- Wow ces toujours une joie de te parler! Je suis venue te chercher, au cas ou tu ne te rappellerais pas, ce soir il y a le bal pour fêter la fin de la révolte.

- Oh...heu à ce propos, je crois pas que je vais y aller... répondit-elle avec une petite voie et la tête baissé.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin tu peux pas louper sa! Tous les habitants du district 12 seront présent!

- ...

- Bon d'accord, qu'es ce qui se passe? Une peine de cœur je paris...

Katniss ne répondit pas.

-...Avec Peeta j'imagine!

- Je suis pas amoureuse de Peeta! s'énerva t-elle tout d'un coup

- D'accord d'accord! si tu le dis! dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?!

- Oh pour rien! fit son ancien mentor en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Mais si dit! râla Katniss lorsque celui-ci commença sérieusement à l'énerver.

- Eh bien... je me demandais juste quand tu allais ENFIN assumer tes sentiment envers lui pour pouvoir ENFIN vivre heureuse.

Katniss se morfonda et s'étala sur le canapé en déclarant :

- Bon... très bien... j'ais des sentiments pour lui. Mais de toute façon sa ne changerait strictement rien de lui avouer!

- Quoi tu rigoles?! Il n'attend que sa!

- Il N'ATTENDAIT que sa! Il a changé...

- Comment sa changé? dit-il en s'asseyant de l'autre coté du canapé.

- On sait vu il y a deux jours... mais on avait rien a se dire, je lui ai même proposé de venir boire un verre mais il a refusé... et ensuite une de ses anciennes amie est venue et il l'a carrément serré dans les bras pour ensuite me laisser en plan pour elle!

- Bon d'accord... eh bah ce soir vous pourrez enfin mettre les choses au points!

- Quoi?...non heu...

- Bon sa suffit! finit par s'énerver Haymitch, Sa ne s'améliora surement pas si tu restes ici à pleurer! Alors tu viens et tu discutes pas!

Katniss, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter plus contre son mentor, se leva et pris le chemin de le porte.

- Attend! s'écria Haymitch. Tu ne compte tout de même pas y aller comme sa! S'est un bal, met une robe, coiffe toi... je sais pas mais fais quelque chose !

Katniss poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea à l'étage. Elle décida de porter une ancienne robe à sa mère qui était rouge et qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux et coiffa ses cheveux pour les former en une tresse qui parta de l'oreille gauche jusqu'à son épaule droite.

- Eh bah tu vois quand tu veux, là tu es belle! s'exclamât Haymitch. Maintenant vient on n'a déjà perdu asser de temps.

Au même moment, on sonna à la porte de Peeta.

- Hey Peeta! s'écria Delly -sa meilleur amie-. Alors tu viens, le bal est déjà commencer!

- Oh je...je ne sais pas si je vais y aller. répondit Peeta.

- Quoi? Mais tu dois venir! En plus yaura Laureen!

- Laureen... mais mais et alors ? bredouilla Peeta.

- Eh bah elle était très contente de te revoir, si tu vois se que je veux dire! lâcha Delly avec un clin d'œil et en donnant un coup de coude à Peeta.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir et s'asseya sur son canapé.

- Quesqui ce passe ? demanda Delly en s'asseyant en face de Peeta.

- Je ... j'ai vu Katniss il y a deux jours...

- Ah... et alors ?

- Et alors rien justement!

- D'accord... tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

- Je sais pas... Quand je suis rentré au district 12 pour moi c'étais clair, il y avais plus rien entre nous... mais... depuis que je l'est revu... je ne pense qu'a elle! avoua Peeta.

- Et tu ne souhaite pas avoir plus qu'une amitié avec elle ?

- Une partit de moi le voudrais mais... Katniss non, elle ne m'aime pas. Et puis je n'ai plus envie de souffrir comme avant.

- Bon tu sais quoi, Vien avec nous tu vas t'amuser! Tu vas pas rester ici à te morfondre! sa va te changer les idées!

Peeta comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien de résister, et décida de suivre Delly à la fête.


	3. Chapitre 3

La fête avait lieu sur la grande place, pour l'occasion, un énorme buffet était servis et une piste de danse sur laquelle des dizaines de personnes dansaient. Il y avait également accroché à deux lampadaires une grande banderole avec noté : _"Fin de la révolution, A nous la liberté!". _Katniss eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Haymitch se dirigea vers le bar. Elle poussa un long soupir,_ "Je sens que cette soirée va être longue" _pensa t-elle, et commença à se balader sur les lieux de la fête. Au bout de quelques minutes, le maire du district 12 apparut sur la grande estrade, où à d'habitude lieu la moisson des hunger games, pour s'approcher près d'un micro et faire une annonce :

-Mesdames et Messieurs, j'aimerais faire un discours si vous le voulez bien.

Aussitôt, les habitants du district 12 arrêtât leurs occupations et s'approcha de la scène. Le maire commença son discoure, mais Katniss n'écoutait plus : elle venait juste de remarquer la présence de Peeta dans la foule. Elle commençait à le dévisager, c'est fout ce qu'il était sexy! Il porta un tee-shirt col V ainsi qu'un jean parfaitement coupé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses... _"Ola calme toi! reprend toi Katniss!" _se disait-elle intérieurement. Son expression s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vi Laureen juste à coter de lui. Sachant qu'elle commençait à perdre son calme Katniss détournât les yeux, elle reprit ses esprits juste au moment où le maire déclara :

- Eh bien sur cette liberté n'aurait jamais pu avoir lieu, sans deux jeunes gens qui faisaient parties des leaders de cette révolution et qui sont la je l'espère se soir, je les invitent à me rejoindre sur cette scène, j'appelle Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark!

Katniss ne comprena pas ce qui se passa jusqu'à ce que la foule se retourna vers elle et sur Peeta. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, celui-ci avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle à cette annonce. Elle qui n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle ces raté! Néanmoins elle monta sur la scène, Peeta la suivie et furent sous des applaudissement qui ne semblait jamais en finir. Aussitôt le maire leur adressa un micro et Peeta le prit :

-Merci beaucoup... hum je pense que je peux dire au non de nous deux, que se fit un honneur de se battre pour la liberté de notre pays.

Katniss approuva et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Peeta avant de regarder la foule qui ne cessait d'applaudir. Ce fut d'ailleurs étonnant que celui-ci ne continua pas son discoure, lui qui d'habitude est si alaise avec le public. Le maire annonce la fin de son annonce et la foule reprit ses activités. Peeta se retournât soudainement vers Katniss et plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longue seconde quand Peeta prit la parole:

-Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ?

Celle-ci approuva, ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et demanda deux bières. Ils buvèrent sans dire un mot en se regardant, quand Peeta réussi enfin à aligner des mots:

- Je... j'étais surpris de cette annonce par le maire... commença t-il.

- Oui moi aussi, et je vois que ta pas perdus ton talent pour parler en public.

- Mouai, mais ce soir je n'avais pas trop la tête a sa..., il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle détournât ses yeux, ... et pour moi ces plutôt un période que j'essaye d'oublier.

Katniss ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler le moment où il avait tenter de la tuer, et sentit les larmes monter aux yeux.

- Katniss...sa va...? lui dit-il en lui soulevant le menton.

Elle eut a peine le temps de lui répondre que Laureen s'approcha et le pris par la main. _"Oh non pas elle!"_ pensa t-elle .

- Aller Peeta vient danser ! lui dit-elle en le suppliant avec son regard.

Peeta qui n'en avait aucune envie, se rappela qu'il était la pour s'amuser et surtout pour se sortir Katniss de la tête. Il accepta alors avec un sourire radieux et la suivit sur la piste.

Katniss les regardais danser à la limite du collé serré et se prit dans une rage folle lorsque Laureen prit Peeta dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Katniss intercepta alors le serveur au bar et lui demanda un verre de l'alcool le plus fort qu'il avait.

Au bout de plusieurs verres, Katniss eut la tête qui tourne et voulut à tous pris se venger de Peeta, elle remarqua alors une bande de garçon de son âge dont un qui avait été dans sa classe. Elle le prit alors par la main et l'entrainât sur la piste. Le garçon ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose mais fut ravi qu'une fille comme Katniss s'intéresse à lui. A cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle ne se contrôlât pu du tout et se mit a danser en se collant au garçon. Peeta qui venait juste de remarquer leur présence sur la piste, fronça les sourcils et pris un énorme effort sur lui pour ne pas aller se battre avec ce type.

A bout d'un certain temps, l'ambiance qui était de plus en plus intense entre Katniss et le garçon sembla s'accéléré lorsque celui ci posa ses mains sur ces hanches et l'embrassa, Katniss ,elle, se laissait faire. Peeta qui avait réussi à se contrôler jusqu'à maintenant, devenu complètement fou. Il se sépara de Laureen et marcha droit devant le couple torride de la soirée. Il poussa le type en arrière et pris la main de Katniss pour la tirer jusqu'à la sortit de la fête. Elle se débâta et lui cria:

- Peeta! Mais Quesqui te prend!

- Toi Quesqui te prend! T'a vu comment tu te comporte avec se type que tu connais a peine!

- Arrête Peeta j'ai pas de compte à te rendre! Ces finis nous deux !

Ses yeux lança des éclairs et Peeta fut tellement choqué par ses paroles qu'il la laissa partir.

Mais a peine à t-elle commencer à marcher, qua a cause de l'alcool, elle tomba dans les pommes.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Katniss se réveilla dans une chambre qui ne fût visiblement pas la sienne. Elle regarda un peu partout et aperçut des affaires... des affaires ressemblant fortement à celle de Peeta ! "_Mais quesque que je fout ici ?" se demanda t-elle. _Elle se leva, et descendit les escaliers, elle l'aperçût alors dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Salut... dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Oh salut... t'a bien dormit ? lui demanda Peeta.

- Oui...oui merci... heu j'ai dormis ici ?

- Ouai ! T'avais pas mal picoler hier et tu t'étais évanouis alors je t'ais ramené cher moi.

- Oh...merci

- Pas de quoi.

Les évènements de la veille lui vena soudainement à l'esprit, surtout la façon dont elle l'avait envoyer promener. Elle eut soudain très honte et reprit :

- Je... je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier...

- Oh t'inquiète pas... je dois être habitué à ce genre de réaction depuis le temps !

- heu...Quoi ?

- Nan rien laisse tomber. _Il réfléchit un moment et reprit._ De toute façon je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme sa moi aussi.

- Oh non je tend pris, je connaissait même pas le prénom de ce type ! Et puis... _elle s'approcha de lui tout doucement_, je crois que j'aurai mal réagi si tu avais fais de même avec une fille...

Peeta fût troubler par cette approche mais tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui...mais ce n'est pas le rôle d'un ami d'agir comme sa... Nous sommes amis n'esce pas, juste amis ?

- Eh bien... à toi de me le dire ? fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Peeta l'a recula doucement pour tenter de se contrôler pour ne pas se jeter sur elle.

- Tu m'aimes ? finit-il par demander.

Voila la question que tant redoutait Katniss, au font d'elle, elle avait envie de lui dire que oui, oui qu'elle l'aimait et de se jeter sur sa bouche, mais une image de la veille où celui-ci dansa presque sensuellement avec Laureen lui revenait en tête. Non ces sur, il ne l'aimait plus. Alors, après quelques secondes de réflexions elle lui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Je ...je...je sais pas.

Pour Peeta, cette réponse voulait tout dire, elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'avait jamais aimé point final.

-... et toi ? finit-elle par demander en osant enfin le regarder dans les yeux.

-...non.

A peine à t'il prononcer ces mots qu'il le regretta. Katniss, elle, écarquillât les yeux et s'enfuit de sa maison en claqua la porte. _"Quel idiot !" _se disa t-il en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

Haymitch au même moment, vit Katniss sortir en courant de cher Peeta en se précipitant cher elle. Tellement qu'il était curieux et il faut dire que le sort de ses protégers l'intéressa beaucoup, il frappa à la porte de celui-ci.

- Peeta ? _et en le voyant recroqueviller sur lui-même il s'approcha de lui_, Eh qu'esce qui ses passé avec Katniss ?

- Rien du tout, dit-il en s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

- Aller dis moi ! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Alors il lui raconta en détail les évènements de la veille.

- Wow ! Et moi qui l'a trouvait coincé, elle cache bien son jeu la petite !

- J'ai été le premier surpris qu'esce que tu crois !

- Mais tu n'as pas penser que... si elle avait réagi comme sa, c'était à cause de cette Laureen...

- Je vois pas pourquoi, en plus je lui ai demandé si elle m'aimait et elle m'a dit non.

- Elle t'a dit non ? dit Haymitch surpris.

- Non enfin... elle m'a dit "je sais pas", mais sa veut tout dire.

- Et toi tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- je lui ai dit non... lâcha Peeta un peu honteux.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'a fais sa ?!

- J'ai cru que je devais plus rien espérer avec la réponse qu'elle ma faite alors...

- Mais toi, tu l'aimes n'esce pas ? le coupa Haymitch

- Si tu savais !

- Bon alors je vais te dire quelque chose mais tu me promets que cela restera entre nous.

Peeta accepta et l'écouta. Haymitch lui raconta alors sa dernière discussion avec Katniss avant le bal. Celui-ci ne su plus quoi dire.

- Alors tu voies ! Maintenant tu peux lui avouer que tu l'aimes sans problèmes ! reprit Haymitch.

- C'est pas si facile...

- Comment ca ?

- Eh bien premièrement, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi mais elle n'a jamais dit que c'était de l'amour. Et deuxièmement, depuis deux ans je ne fais que lui déclarer mon amour, mais elle, elle n'a fait que jouer la comédie, il y a peut-être juste au moment de l'expiation où elle a été sincère... et encore je n'en suis même pas sur.

- Elle a été sincère ! reprit Haymitch, Sinon elle n'aurait jamais péter au temps son câble lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'on ne t'avait pas sauvé.

Peeta ne resta pas insensible à cette déclaration mais reprit :

- De toute façon sa ne change rien ! Je ne veux pas faire le premier pas cette foi-ci, je veux que se soit elle qui le fasse et si elle m'aime vraiment comme tu le dis elle le fera.

- Attend ! Tu lui as quand même dit que tu ne l'aimait pas alors sa ne risque pas d'être aussi facile. lâcha Haymitch.

- Bon alors qu'esce que je peux faire ?

- Tu sais quoi ! Tu n'as qu'a jouer la carte du séducteur distant !

- ... du séducteur distant ? répéta t-il avec une petite voix.

- Oui ! Tu te l'a joue séducteur, tu dragues quelques filles devant elle, jusqu'à se qu'elle soit vraiment en transe et qu'elle ne puisse plus se passer de toi !

- Mouai... sa peut peut être marché.

-Mais oui tu verras, c'est un plan géniale !

_"Je l'espère"_ pensa Peeta dans sa tête.


	5. Chapitre 5

L'après midi, pour se changer les idées, Peeta décida de rendre une visite à sa future boulangerie, c'était enfaite l'ancienne boulangerie de la famille Mellark, mais celui-ci avait décidé de la renouveler pour pouvoir ensuite la reprendre. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci qui se trouvait en plein "centre-ville". Arrivé là bas, toute sorte d'émotion l'envahit mais celle qui revenait le plus était la nostalgie. Il était tellement dans ses pensé qu'il n'entendit même pas la pote s'ouvrir derrière lui : c'étais Jake, son ami d'enfance, qui allait également s'occuper des travaux pour la boulangerie.

- Jolie local !_ Peeta sursauta au son de sa voix et se retourna vers lui_, t'est vraiment sur de vouloir changer l'intérieur ?

- Ouai ! Il à besoin d'un petit coup de jeune ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda finalement Peeta le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien je passais par là avec un pack de bières, et j'ai vu soudainement mon vieux copain dans la vitrine, et je me suis dit_ "Tien si j'allais aller lui rendre une visite" _! Sa fais longtemps qu'on ses pas vu ! finit-il en lui lançant une bière dans la main.

- Ces clair ! _Il ouvrit sa bouteille et pris une gorgée._ Alors qu'es ce que tu deviens ?

- Oh bah pas grand chose, et toi à quoi tu pensais ?

- Rien... j'étais entrain de me remémorer des souvenirs d'enfance.

- Ouai, fit Jake une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix, je me rappelle quand on jouait tout les deux dans les cuisines, ta mère n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'ont mettaient de la farine partout !

- Ouai... c'étais le bon temps.

- Oui enfin, ces beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Bon et toi alors, les nouvelles ?

- Les nouvelles ? Bah rien comme tu vois ! dit Peeta avec un petit sourire forcé.

- Ces quoi ce sourire forcé ? qu'es ce que sa cache ?

- Pourquoi je devrais forcément cacher quelque chose ? lâcha Peeta exaspéré.

- Parce que je te connais ! Alors qu'es ce qui se passe ? Problème de travail ?

- Mais non.

- Problème sentimentale ?

- Mmmmh

- D'accord ! Laisse moi deviner, ces Katniss n'est ce pas ?

- Pourquoi ce serais forcement Katniss ? dit Peeta en commençant a s'énerver.

- Roooh je tant pris Peeta, tu ne penses qu'a elle depuis que tes gamin ! J'en ai suffisamment souffert dalleurs ! dit Jake avec un grand sourire.

- Bon t'a raison ces Katniss... Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler !

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain.

Au même moment, Delly entra dans la boulangerie :

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama t-elle, Alors qu'es ce que vous trafiqués tous les deux ?

- Oh rien rien, répliqua Jake un air innocent dans la voix, et toi qu'es ce qui t'amène ?

- Eh bien je voulais vous inviter à ma grande fête samedi soir.

- Une fête ? demanda Peeta.

- Oui, pour mes 18 ans ! Vous viendrez j'espère ?

- Évidemment ! fit Jake en levant les yeux au ciel.

-... et toi Peeta ?

- Bien sur Delly, t'es ma meilleur amie !

- Géniale ! s'exclama Delly

Katniss, pendant se temps, voulu se vider la tête et pour elle rien de mieux qu'une après midi en forêt. Elle se mit donc en route, et arrivée sur les lieux, elle regarda autour d'elle. Les oiseaux qui chantent, le vent qui souffle sur les arbres, le bruit des animaux... tout ceci lui avait particulièrement manqué. Dans ces moments là, Katniss pensa très souvent à Gale et pensa à ses nombreux moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avec de la tristesse. Elle récupéra donc son arc, ses flèches et commença à chasser.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle prit le chemin du retours, lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Delly.

- Katniss ! Justement je voulais te voir, je voudrais t'inviter à mon anniversaire samedi...

- Moi ?!

- Beh oui toi ! lâcha Delly en levant les yeux au ciel, sa t'étonne ?

- Bah ... je savais pas tellement qu'ont étaient amies ...

- Tu ces, ces vrai qu'on se parle pas beaucoup mais je t'ai toujours apprécié ! Alors tu viens ?

- Oui pourquoi pas. dit Katniss en haussant les épaules.

- Super alors à samedi.

Mais lorsque Delly fut retourné, Katniss se santa soudain paniqué.

- Attend Delly ! _fit elle en lui prenant le bras_, Peeta sera là j'imagine ?

- Bien sur que oui ! _Mais en voyant le teint soudain pâle de Katniss_, _elle la rassura,_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien se passer. Aller je t'attend Samedi !

Et sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin.


	6. Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui c'était samedi, et la soirée tant redouter pour Katniss était enfin arrivée. Elle stressait tellement à l'idée d'affronter Peeta, qu'elle se mit à porter de l'importance à la tenue qu'elle allait porter -chose qu'elle se fichait complètement d'habitude-. Normalement, elle se serait habillé comme tous les jours : pantalon, tee-shirt et botte de chasse, mais elle voulut quand même paraître belle et plus féminine devant Peeta, le problème c'est que des choses féminines, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup ! Elle plongea alors dans son armoire et trouva une robe blanche avec un dos nu, _"non mauvaise idée, il va croire que j'essaye de le draguer!"_ pensa telle. Elle finit alors par trouver une petite jupe noir avec un tee-shirt assorti, _"Parfais !", _elle laissa ses cheveux dénoués et se mit en route.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la maison de Delly, Katniss eut un énorme doute, elle voulait rentrer chez elle et tenta dalleurs de partir mais au même moment, Delly ouvrit la porte :

- Ah Katniss te voila enfin ! Entre !

Celle-ci fit un petit sourire forcé et entra dans la maison. Au moment où Peeta vit rentrer Katniss dans la pièce, celui-ci m'enquit de s'étouffer et au lieu d'aller la saluer il se dirigea dehors et appela Haymitch :

- Allo ?

- Haymitch ces Peeta, j'ai besoin de toi ! fit Peeta complètement paniqué.

- Oula, doucement mon garçon, qu'es ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis a l'anniversaire de Delle et Katniss est la !

- Oui et alors ?

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Tu te fous de moi ? On en a parlé pendant 1 heure il y a deux jours et t'a déjà oublier notre plan ? fit Haymitch exaspéré.

- Non, non j'ai pas oublié mais... je suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée...

- Mais ces pas vrai sa ! Un vrai gosse ! C'est un plan géniale croît moi alors maintenant débrouille toi tout seul !

Peeta fît dépiter en entendant le bruit du téléphone qui montrait que Haymitch avait raccroché. Après avoir reprit son calme, il entra dans la pièce où tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, également Katniss, en la voyant si belle, Peeta s'enta son cœur s'emballer.

- A qui tu téléphonais ? demanda Jack.

- Oh… heu, à personne !

Jack voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal a l'aise, décida qu'il reviendrait a la charge vers la fin de la soirée. Pendant ce temps, tous en lui servant un verre, Delly s'exclamât :

- Aller viens on va trinquer !

Tous les invités se mirent en arc de cercle, après quelque « Joyeux anniversaire » classique, Laureen, qui était présente, lâcha à l'intention de Delly :

- Ma Delly, encore joyeux anniversaire, te voila enfin majeur ! Et je voulais te remercier d'avance pour cette fête car cela fait si longtemps que nous avions pas tous été réunis !

Certaine personnes dans la pièce approuva avec joie. Elle reprit :

- Et avec des personnes aussi spéciale présente ce soir, ta fête ne peut être que fantastique !

Le coup d'œil de Laureen envers Peeta n'échappa pas à Katniss qui elle, pris un énorme effort sur elle pour ne pas se jeter sur Laureen.

Après quelques heures à papoter, à raconter des anecdotes et à boire quelque verres, Tom (un invité) se leva et proposa une idée :

- J'ai une idée pour booster cette soirée, si on faisait le jeu de la bouteille ?

- Oh ouiii, s'écria Marina, une amie de Delly, sa va être comique !

Peeta à cette annonce, se s'enta complètement paniqué :

- Heum vous êtes sur ?

- Mais oui Peeta, sa va être drôle ! fit Delly un sourire aux lèvres, tout en lui montrant Katniss des yeux.

Peeta, lui lança un regard noire.

- Heu… hésita Katniss qui n'avait pas parler depuis une bonne heure, ces quoi le jeu de la bouteille ?

- Ces un jeu où deux personnes sont choisit par une bouteille et doivent s'embrasser ! lui expliqua Jack, Aller on joue !

Katniss à cette explication se décomposa sur place, sa ne la dérangeait pas d'embrasser Peeta, loin de là ! Ces juste le fais de penser qu'il embrasse une autre fille, comme cette peste de Laureen, devant elle, qui lui faisait si peur.

Après plusieurs tours, tout le monde semblait s'éclater à ce jeu, sauf, Peeta et Katniss qui restait légèrement en retrait. Peeta restait tellement dans ses pensés, qu'il ne vit même pas la bouteille tourner et le désigner âpres plusieurs tour sur elle-même.

- Aaaah Peeta ! s'exclamât Niguel avec un sourire espiègle.

Jack tourna une nouvelle fois la bouteille, et celle-ci désigna, comme par hasard, Katniss ! Peeta se mit à rougir comme jamais et Katniss s'enta son cœur s'accélérer.

- Aller Peeta et Katniss ! Au milieu ! rigola Jack.

Katniss et Peeta échangèrent un regard et se placèrent au milieu. Peeta hésita un instant puis finis par prendre le visage de Katniss entre ses paumes, et, l'embrassa tendrement. Des cris d'exclamations se firent vite entendre dans la pièce. A la fin du baiser, Peeta plongea son regard dans les yeux de Katniss et revins à sa place.

En voyant l'air tout chamboulé de Peeta , Jack proposa qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller manger le gâteau.

Environ 1 plus tard, Delly mit la musique en marche et plusieurs invités se levèrent pour aller dansé. Laureen se leva et Prenat la main de Peeta pour l'entrainer sur la piste. Peeta se laissa faire, et en se souvenant des recommandations de Haymitch, n'hésita pas à faire du rentre dedans à Laureen tout en guettant la réaction de Katniss. Katniss, elle, serra les points prêts a aller se battre avec cette fille mais ne voulant pas gâcher la fête de Delly, celle-ci pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bah Katniss… tu t'en vas ?

- Oui je suis fatigué.

Elle jeta un regard à Peeta qui ne l'échappa pas et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Elle marchait jusqu'a cher elle, tout en essayant d'enlever cette affreuse image de sa tête. Arrivé au village des vainqueurs, celle-ci entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se mit a marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'as ce qu'une voie la fit s'arrêter.


	7. Chapitre 7

-Tien ! Mais c'est la fille du feu !

Katniss, se retourna et se retrouva devant un garçon châtain et plutôt grand. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais n'arrivait à savoir où.

-Heu… vous êtes ? fit-elle d'une petite voie.

-Eh bah dit donc, tu m'as déjà oublié ! Tu m'avais pourtant bien chauffé la dernière fois !

Katniss le dévisagea longuement avant de comprendre que c'était le garçon avec qui elle avait dansé lors du bal pour se venger de Peeta. Une grande honte l'envahit tout d'un coup. Faut dire qu'elle était à la limite de s'offrir à lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas !

-Oh… heum, je suis désolé d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop se qui m'appris, tu sais j'étais un peu bourré et je me suis laissé emporté.

-Oh mais t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

-Bon alors ces réglé.

Katniss commença à repartir sur le chemin de sa maison, mais le garçon lui attrapa la main et l'attirât contre lui.

-Qui a dit que c'était réglé ? fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais…mais qu'es ce que tu veux à la fin ? fit Katniss en commençant à se débattre.

- Eh bien je suis venu finir se qu'on avait commencé… dit-il en commençant à mettre une main sous le tee-shirt de Katniss.

Celle-ci se débâta comme elle le pouvait mais il fallait qu'elle s'y résoudre, à main nus, elle n'était vraiment pas douer pour le combat. Le garçon lui plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche et l'emmena dans un coin sombre.

Au même moment, Peeta avait arrêté de danser avec Laureen pour réfléchir un peu dehors sur la réaction de Katniss. Il avait compris à présent qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle réagis comme sa ? Mais il savait également qu'elle n'était pas prête pour une relation et surtout qu'il serait extrêmement dur pour elle d'assumer ses sentiments pour lui. En voyant Peeta dehors, dans ses pensés, Jack pris place à coter de lui.

-Sa va vieux ?

-Bah oui et toi ?

-Arrête de mentir, je sais que sa va pas !

Peeta lâcha un profond soupir et baissa la tête.

-Ecoute, reprit Jack, Faut que vous fassiez quelque chose tout les deux, elle t'aime sa crève les yeux !

-Sa je sais. Fit Peeta d'une petite voix.

-Bah alors, il est où le problème ?

-Le problème ? S'exclamât Peeta. Le problème ces que depuis toute petite, Katniss se promet qu'elle ne tomberait jamais amoureuse d'un garçon et donc il est juste impossible pour elle maintenant d'avouer ses sentiments à quelqu'un !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais sa ne l'aide surement pas de te voir draguer Laureen devant elle.

-C'était un test, une idée d'Haymitch.

-Ah oui ? Eh qu'es ce que ces ?

-« Le séducteur distant » ! dit-il en reprenant la même voix d'Haymitch. Le but est de la chauffer et draguer d'autres filles devant elle pour qu'elle devienne accro à moi.

-Aha sacré Haymitch ! Mais j'avoue que sa peut marcher, continue au moins !

-J'en suis pas si sur. Fit Peeta en soupirant.

Jack le regarda longuement puis reprit :

-Bon tu sais quoi ? Sa sert à rien de rester ici tout seul. Vien t'amuser avec nous, sa finira par s'arranger !

-Merci mais je vais y aller, je suis un peu fatigué.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui… On se verra demain à la boulangerie ! fit Peeta en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sur le chemin du retour, Peeta resta dans ses pensés, jusqu'au moment où il entendit des cris aux environs du village des vainqueurs. Il se demandait se que c'était, jusqu'à un « Lâche-moi ! » retentit, il reconnut aussitôt la voix de Katniss. Il se reprit tout d'un coup et se dirigea en courant vers les cris. Au bout d'un certain moment, il l'a trouva, à coté d'un arbre, allongé avec un garçon sur elle. Katniss n'avait plus de tee-shirt et essayait de se débattre en poussant des cris. Peeta se prit d'une grande fureur, et courra vers eux pour attraper le garçon par le col et lui donna un coup de poing. Celui-ci tomba par terre. Tout en lui donnant des coups dans le ventre, Peeta lui demanda :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?!

-… Julien. Fit le garçon tout en poussant des cris de douleurs.

- Eh bah Julien si je te revois encore la toucher, je te préviens, tu regretteras que je ne sois pas mort dans les jeux ! Lui lâcha Peeta en lui redonnant violement un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Julien se releva et s'enfuit en courant. Lorsqu'il le vît partir, Peeta se retournât vers Katniss et la serrât dans ses bras. Celle-ci était en larmes, et commença d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Il…il m'a touché partout et…et il a a voulu me...

-Chut, chut ça va aller. Lui chuchota Peeta à l'oreille tout en lui caressant ses cheveux.

Celui-ci sentit alors les mains de Katniss descendre et remonté dans son dos et cela lui donna des frissons. Katniss se détacha de lui, et ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Peeta la plaqua contre l'arbre et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« _Distant distant distant distant distant » _se répétat-il dans sa tête pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il arrêta donc de l'embrasser et posa son front contre le sien pour ensuite faire demi-tour. En le voyant partir, Katniss remît son tee-shirt et le poursuivi.

-Mais à quoi tu joues là ? Lâcha telle pour qu'il se retourne.

-Quoi ? demanda Peeta étonné de sa réaction.

-Bah voyont ne fais pas l'innocent ! D'abord tu dis que tu m'aimes pas, ensuite tu dragues cette… Laureen devant moi, et après tu m'embrasse puis tu pars en me laissant en plan ! Faut que tu m'explique la !

-Tu es jalouse de laureen ? fit Peeta un sourire aux lèvres.

-La question n'est pas la ! A quoi tu joues ?!

Peeta la regarda en soupirant puis baissa les yeux. Elle demandait une explication, le moment était peut-être venue de lui avouer ses réels sentiments, _« Au diable les conseils d'Haymitch »_ pensa t-il.

-Je ne joue à rien Katniss. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Katniss le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu… m'aimes ? Mais pourquoi tu m'avais dit non ?

-Parce que je pensais que toi tu ne ressentais rien pour moi et je ne voulais pas souffrir à nouveau.

-Oh…

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ? dit il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Je…heu… Dit Katniss complètement paniqué, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Peeta la regarda longuement puis hocha la tête avec un sourire triste et rentra cher lui


	8. Chapitre 8

Cette nuit là, Katniss fît un drôle de cauchemars. D'habitude, ils représentaient toujours Snow, Coins où les jeux, mais celui-ci représentait Peeta. C'était enfaite, 5 ans plus tard, Katniss était devenu une pauvre fille qui ne sortait jamais de cher elle, elle observait Peeta par la fenêtre.

Celui-ci était accompagné de Laureen qui était devenu sa femme depuis 2 ans et le ventre rond qu'elle portait montrait qu'elle allait bientôt accouché. Katniss sortit de cher elle et Peeta la regarda le visage inexpressif, il avait finit par la haïr après toutes ces années. Katniss se réveillât en sursaut au moment où Haymitch lui glissa à l'oreille : _« A force de le faire attendre, tu as finis par le perdre définitivement »_. Celle-ci était en sueur avec les larmes aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la maison de Peeta. Il était 2h30 du matin, la lumière du salon était toujours allumée. Elle avait très envie d'aller frapper cher lui mais pensait qu'après leur discussion, elle ne serait peut-être pas la bienvenue. _« Quelle idiote je fais »_ pensa telle. Elle décida tout de même de se lever et d'aller prendre une tisane pour essayer de se rendormir après.

Au même moment, On frappa à la porte de Peeta, _qui peut bien frapper à une heure pareille ? _pensa t-il. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez sur Laureen.

-Laureen ? Mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?

-Eh bien… je reviens de la fête de Delly et j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière cher toi. Je peux entrer ?

Peeta se décala pour la laisser entrer puis ferma la porte.

-Je t'avoue que je voulais aussi te parler pendant la fête mais je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Faut dire que tu es partie à une de ses vitesses !

-Oui… heu je me sentais fatigué.

-Je vois sa… mais maintenant que nous somme seul, on va pouvoir se parler franchement… fit Laureen en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Peeta la repoussa légèrement et reprit :

-D'accord… mais si sa ne te dérange pas, on reprendra cette conversation demain parce que je suis un peu crever là…

Laureen lâcha un soupir.

-Bon très bien, alors je passerais demain a la boulangerie en fin d'après midi. Tu as intérêt d'être la ! fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur en passant la porte.

Peeta claqua la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Le lendemain, Katniss se leva de très mauvaise humeur, elle avait réussi à se rendormir mais son sommeil était resté très agiter. Elle resta 2 bonnes heures à réfléchir puis en début d'après midi, se força tout de même à sortir de cher elle pour aller faire un tour en ville. Elle se balada pendant une heure, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix parlées derrière la mairie. Elle reconnût tout de suite Laureen et Delly. Katniss tendit son oreille pour pouvoir suivre la conversation.

-Je suis allé voir Peeta hier après ta fête. Fit Laureen.

-Ah oui ? Comment allait-il ? Il est parti si précipitamment.

-Il m'a mit dehors en me disant qu'il était fatigué… mais je vois bien que ces à cause de cette garce qu'il ne va pas bien. On dirait que cette fille fait tout pour le détruire !

Katniss prit un moment avant de comprendre que Laureen parlait d'elle.

-Tu exagères un peu… reprit Delly. N'oublies pas qu'ils ont partagés des aventures choquantes et ces normale qu'elle soit traumatisée.

-Traumatisé ?! Tu parles ! Cette fille est la reine des chieuses oui ! Franchement je ne sais même pas ce qu'il lui trouve !

-Bon… bah que compte tu faire ?

-Ce soir j'ai rendez vous avec lui et je pense que je vais sortir le grand jeu ! De toute façon je vais tout faire pour que la fille du feu sorte de sa tête.

A cette phrase, Katniss se s'entât rougir de colère. Elle sortit donc de sa cachette et se dirigea vers Laureen en lâchant :

-Alors là abandonne tout de suite ton plan !

-Qu'es ce que tu fais la toi ? T'écoute les conversations des autres maintenant ? S'exclamât Laureen.

- Peeta m'aime et sa tu pourras rien y faire !

-Il ne t'aime pas ! Il à juste pitié de toi !

- Il m'aime et je l'aime et ces surement pas en jouant les allumeuses devant lui que tu vas nous séparés ! Lâcha Katniss.

Katniss lui lança un regard noire et ne se rendit même pas compte des paroles qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne vit dalleur pas le coup arrivé. Laureen l'a frappa si fort au visage qu'elle tombât par terre. Katniss se jeta sur elle. Voila bien des jours qu'elle avait envie de faire sa, et lui donna un coup dans le visage à son tour.

Delly, elle, était complètement paniqué. Elle se rendit aussitôt dans la boulangerie de Peeta. Lui, se trouvait avec Jack. En la voyant arrivé en furie, celui-ci demanda :

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

-Ces Laureen et Katniss elles sont entrain de se battre !

-Quoi ?!

Peeta n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Il suivi alors Delly avec Jack en direction de la mairie. De loin il aperçut bien Laureen sur Katniss entrain de se donner des coups mutuellement. En voyant Peeta, Katniss poussa fortement Laureen sur le coté et s'en alla en courant. Laureen, elle, reprit ses esprits en allant marcher un peu plus loin.

-Qu'es ce qui ces passé au juste ? demanda Peeta à Delly.

-Laureen était entrain de m'expliquer comment elle allait te séduire puis Katniss à surgie, je suis pause qu'elle avait entendu notre conversation, et du coup elle s'ait mit à gueuler en disant que vous vous aimiez et que rien ne vous séparerais et…

-Attend, elle a vraiment dit sa ? fit Peeta surprit.

Delly hocha la tête et Jack posa une main sur l'épaule à Peeta avec un sourire. Peeta reprit ses esprits puis se dirigea vers Laureen. Celle-ci se leva, prête à lui donner une explication, quand celui-ci l'a plaqua violement contre le mur.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'approches plus de Katniss et même de moi ! Tu nous laisse vivre tranquille ces clair ?!

-Arrête Peeta je sais très bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi !

-Pour toi ? Mais je ne ressens rien, même plus de l'amitié ! Tout ce que j'ai fait avec toi ces derniers jours c'était uniquement pour rendre Katniss jalouse ! Tu as compris ? Uniquement pour elle ! J'espère que le message est passé !

Laureen fit oui de la tête, et Peeta la lâcha pour ensuite se diriger vers le village des vainqueurs. Il frappa à la porte de Katniss. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte en se tenant douloureusement le poignet.

-Qu'es ce que tu as au poignet ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh… rien, heu tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai mis les pendules à l'heure avec Laureen elle devrait plus venire t'embêter.

-Merci…

Il l'a dévisagea puis tourna les talons quand celle-ci s'écria :

-Attend !

Peeta se retournât avec un air surpris.

-Il faut que je te parle.

Elle fit rentrer Peeta cher elle et une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, elle se lançât :

-Voila… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Je t'écoute, l'encouragea t-il d'une voix douce.

-Tu vois, qu'en j'étais petite, j'ai vu mes parents très heureux et puis mon père est mort, et ma mère à sombrer dans la dépression en nous abandonnant Prim et moi, et pendant toute ces années je me suis jurer que jamais je nui lui ressemblerais.

Peeta l'a regarda sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-Tout sa pour dire que… je t'aime Peeta, je crois que je t'ai toujours aimés, dès la seconde où nos regards se sont croisés lorsque tu m'as offert ce pain. Et jusqu' a maintenant, je ne me les pas avouer car pour moi c'était contradictoire avec toutes les promesses que je m'étais faite. Mais maintenant, j'en arrive à un stade, où je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es est devenu ma seul raison de vivre…

Peeta s'embla émue face à ses paroles et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais Katniss reprit :

-Mais le problème c'est que… j'ai peur qu'un jour tu me laisses tombés pour une autre fille ou que le Capitole t'enlève à nouveau à moi. _Elle commençât à avoir les larmes aux yeux_. Tu comprends, je ne crois pas que je pourrais survivre à sa… je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère après la mort de mon père.

Peeta lui Prenat aussitôt les mains puis leva légèrement son menton pour avoir bien ses yeux en face des siens.

-Katniss, écoute moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé, tu es ma seul raison de vivre depuis mes 5ans, qu'en au Capitole, Snow et Coin sont morts, il ne peut plus rien nous arriver. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Katniss le regarda dans les yeux, puis passa ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa passionnément. Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils avaient rêvé de cet instant.


	9. Chapitre 9

Cette nuit-là, depuis très longtemps, Katniss ne fît aucuns cauchemars. Le matin elle se réveillât dans la chambre de Peeta et son bras l'entourait de sa taille. Elle se retournât et se retrouva face à lui, il dormait toujours. Elle le regarda, il était tellement beau, elle replaça une mèche qui tombait dans ses yeux derrière son oreille, et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Celui-ci ouvra les yeux soudainement et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour prolonger le baiser fougueusement. A la fin du baiser, Katniss s'exclamât :

-Eh ! Tu faisais semblant de dormir !

-Non pas du tout ! fit Peeta d'une voix innocente. _Un petit rire lui échappa._ Ces justes que, quand je dors, tu as tout plein d'intention envers moi.

Celui-ci remit une de ses mèches derrières son oreille et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais quand elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser celui-ci lâcha :

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Heu… elle regarda sa montre, 10h30.

-Oh…non, faut que j'aille à la boulangerie ! fit-il découragé.

-Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on passerait la journée ensemble…

-J'aimerais bien mais… _Elle commença à lui caresser son dos. _Bon Tu sais quoi ? Jack n'aura qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! Mais qu'es ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

-Eh… Bien, je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé, de la cabane de mon père ?

Peeta fit non de la tète.

-Il y a un lac juste à coté, je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la journée là bas… enfin si sa te dit ?

-Sa serais géniale ! Eh je pourrais préparer un repas pour faire un pique nique.

-Super ! Mais il y a bien une heure de marche jusqu'à là bas donc si tu veux cuisiner faudrait commencer maintenant.

-D'accord je m'y mets !

Pendant qu'il préparait un pique nique, Katniss prenait sa douche. Elle refit sa tresse et enfila un tee-shirt marron et un short court.

-Alors qu'es ce que tu prépares ? fit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

-Surprise, tu verras _! Il posa son regard sur elle._ Wow, tu… tu es superbe.

-Ah… heu merci. _Elle sentit ses joues rougir_. Tu devrais aller te préparer, on part dans pas longtemps.

Il fît oui de la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le lac. Peeta écarquillât les yeux.

-Wow, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des lieux comme sa dans le district 12. Il lui Prenat la main. Merci. Fit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle lui rendît son sourire et lui adressa :

-Aller vient on va manger.

Elle posa une nappe sur le sol et ouvrît le panier.

-Oh tu as faits des pains au fromage. Tu t'es souvenues que j'adorais sa ?

-Bien sur ! Fit Peeta avant de lui caresser la joue.

Katniss lui prit sa main et prit son petit pain en bouche.

Quelques minutes après, Peeta s'exclamât :

-Il fait une de ses chaleurs. dit Peeta en enlevant son blouson.

Un papier tomba de sa poche antérieure, Katniss le prit.

-Qu'es ce que ces ?

-Non attend ces…

Elle déplia le papier et découvrit son visage.

-C'est… moi ? Lui demanda Katniss surprit.

-Oui, c'est un croquis pour une peinture mais j'aurais voulu que tu le voies finit…

-Tu recommences à peindre ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis seulement quelques jours, j'avais même un projet en tête mais je ne pense pas qu'il se fera un jour.

-Et c'est ?

-Ouvrir une galerie d'art, en plus de ma boulangerie.

-C'est super ! Mais pourquoi tu dis que sa ne se fera jamais ?

-Bah… je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver et puis…

-Tu rigoles ? Le coupa Katniss, Tu as un talent fou crois moi ! Ne laisse pas passer ta chance !

Et elle s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser.

-Merci. Fit-il avec un sourire. Et d'ailleurs je voulais te demander… tu accepterais que je fasse un portrait de toi ?

-Quoi, ici ?

-Bah… ces un lieu asse idéal.

-Attend, Attend ! Tu veux que je pose pour toi ? Mais je…

- Calme-toi ! Tu n'as qu'a rester naturelle, de toute façon ces dans c'est moment où tu es la plus belle. Fit Peeta d'un ton rassurant.

-Bon très bien, mais tu veux que je me mette où ?

-Eh bien… _il regarda un peu partout_, tu n'as qu'à te mettre juste devant le lac, allonger.

Katniss s'exécutât. Peeta, lui, prépara une feuille et un crayon, et commença à la dessiner. Elle gardait ses yeux braqués sur lui, pendant que Peeta restait concentré sur son œuvre en lui adressant un petit sourire de temps en temps.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le portrait était fini, Katniss s'approcha de lui et regarda son dessin par-dessus son épaule.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, tu as vraiment un réel talent tu le sais sa ? fit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-C'est parce que j'ai le meilleur des modèles. Dit Peeta en lui rendant son baiser.

Aussitôt ses mains se dirigèrent sous son haut et lui caressa le dos. Katniss le repoussa légèrement.

-Heu Peeta… non.

Il se reprend aussitôt.

-Je… J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-C'est juste que… je préfère prendre mon temps pour …sa, enfin tu voies. Fit-elle d'un air gêné.

-Oh… oui je comprends.

-Sa ne te dérange pas ?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, je ne me sens pas tout à fait prêt moi aussi. Dit Peeta en lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était temps pour eux de reprendre le chemin du village des vainqueurs. Arrivé devant la maison de Katniss, Peeta l'embrassa et lui dit :

-Merci Katnisss, pour cette magnifique journée.

Elle lui donna un sourire en échange et celui-ci commença à faire demi-tour.

-Attend ! L'arrêta Katnis, Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi … ?

-je n'osais pas demandé. Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Katniss lui tendit la main et ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans sa maison, lorsque le téléphone retentit.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Merci pour vos review ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise :-)**_

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la maison. Katniss se précipita aussitôt pour décrocher.

-Allo ?

-Katniss, C'est toi ma chérie ?

-Ma-Maman ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlés.

-Oh sa me fais tellement du bien de te parler, tu m'as beaucoup manqué ma chérie tu sais.

-Oui toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais pourquoi m'appelle tu si soudainement ?

-Eh bah… tu sais en ce moment, j'ai beaucoup moins de boulot à l'hôpital et je me disais que tu aurais pu venir me rendre visite cette semaine.

-Oh sa serait géniale ! Je prends le premier train demain !

-D'accord, alors je t'attends, tu n'auras qu'a dormir cher moi.

-Pas de problème, alors a demain. Dit Katniss avant de raccrocher.

-Qui c'était ? demanda Peeta.

-Ma mère, elle m'invite à lui rendre visite au district 4.

-C'est super ! Tu pars quand ?

-Dès demain ! Mais… tu ne viens pas ?

-J'aimerais bien… mais je ne sais pas si ta mère serait d'accord.

-T'inquiète pas pour sa, elle sera contente de te revoir. Et puis… _dit-elle en lui prenant la main,_ On vient juste de se retrouver, on aurait pu passer du temps ensemble comme sa.

-Sa serait super ! Mais j'aurais quand même l'impression d'être de trop, et puis tu vas là bas pour passer du temps avec ta mère et non pas avec moi.

-Tu parles ! Je suis sur qu'elle bossera toute la journée, et puis en plus là bas y a la mer, et sa ferait un beau paysage pour tes peintures…

-Bon très bien, tu m'as convaincu ! fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, Katniss et Peeta se levèrent tôt pour aller à la gare. Une fois dans le train, katniss s'exclamât :

-Sa fais quand même bizard de se retrouver dans le train tout les deux, sa ma fais penser quand on était…

-… à la tournée de la victoire. Finit-il.

-Ouai, on y réfléchissant, on avait quand même passé quelques bons moments dans ce train. Quand on dormait ensemble et tout…

-Ouai c'est sur. Je … je suis vraiment heureux d'être avec toi katniss.

-Moi aussi. Fit-elle en lui serrant la main et en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Tout les deux restèrent lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder les paysages défilés sans dire un mot. Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta enfin. En sortant de la gare, beaucoup de regard étaient braqués sur eux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu les amants maudits ensemble. Mais Katniss, elle, s'en fichait. Elle était plutôt occupée à chercher sa mère des yeux. Quand une voix retenti :

-Katniss !

Katniss se retourna et vit sa mère parmi la foule, elle courra vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Une fois les embrassades terminées, Eléonore Everdeen s'exclamât :

-Wow, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es touj… _Elle aperçut Peeta à ses côtés_, Peeta ! Que fais-tu là ? Je ne savais pas vous aviez gardés contact…

-Si ! Peeta est rentré au district 12 et je lui est proposé de venir… sa ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-Bien sur que non. Bonjours Peeta. Fit-elle en le saluant.

-Bonjours Mme Everdeen. Fit-il avec un petit sourire, voyant bien que sa présence n'était pas très apprécié.

-Dalleurs, à propos, faudra que je te parle à se sujet maman…

-D'accord, mais là je dois retourner travailler, par contre ce soir, je vous invite au restaurant, alors soyez prêts vers 20h. Fit Eléonore en se retournant.

-Attend ! On avait pensé avec Peeta à rendre visite à Annie, tu ne saurais pas où elle habiterais par hasard ?

-Si bien sur ! Elle habite juste en face de l'hôpital. Bon aller, je vous laisse. Fit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Eh Bah, elle n'avait pas l'air ravi ravi de me voir.

-Oui je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui à pris, avant elle t'aimait bien.

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que ces depuis que j'ai essayé de te tuer qu'elle ma dans le nez ! dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Mais c'étais une autre époque, et tu va pouvoir lui prouver se soir. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Vers 15h, Ils avaient décidés d'aller rendre visite à Annie et au petit Finn. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sous le visage surpris d'Annie :

-Peeta, Katniss ! Wow sa fait un baille qu'on ses pas vu ! Qu'es ce que vous faites la ? Dit-elle en les laissant entrés.

Tout en lui disant bonjours, Katniss s'exclamât :

-Je suis venu voir ma mère et on sait dit qu'on allait te rendre une petite visite !

-C'est quand même une sacré coïncidence que vous soyez venus en même temps qu'elle ! Lâcha Annie.

-Elle ? Qui sa el… Peeta s'interrompt.

-C'est pas vrai ! Katniss et Peeta le retour !

C'est Johanna.


	11. Chapitre 11

-Johanna ! fit Peeta tout étonné en la saluant.

-Bah qu'es ce que vous faites la vous deux ? Sa va bien faire des semaines qu'ont a aucune nouvelle de vous. Je commençais même par pensée que vous n'étiez plus de ce monde !

-Johanna, quelle délicatesse ! L'a gronda Annie

-Oh ça va, ils savent très bien que je rigole. Fit Johanna en tapant l'épaule de Peeta.

-Enfaite je suis venu rendre visite à ma mère, et toi ? dit Katniss.

-Oh moi je rends souvent visite à Annie, et toi Peeta, le Dr Aurelius t'a enfin soigné ?

-Oui et du coup je suis revenu au district 12.

-En tous cas c'est bien que vous soignez restez amies après tous ces événement ! Fit Annie.

Peeta et Katniss échangèrent un regard, puis Katniss reprit :

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Quoi ?! firent en chœur Annie et Johanna.

Peeta prit la main de Katniss et l'a montra en guise de réponse.

-Aaaah sacré cachotier, j'étais sur que vous finiriez ensemble ! S'exclamât Johanna.

-Félicitation. Fit Annie en souriant à Katniss.

Katniss, lui rendit son sourire avec un petit rire gêné.

-Mais…, fit Johanna en reprenant son sérieux, tu n'as pas peur qu'il redevient tarer ?

Annie et Katniss lui jetèrent un regard noir, mais Peeta préférait prendre sa à la rigolade.

-Bon…, reprit Annie, avec Finn et Johanna on allait faire une balade, sa vous dits de venir ?

-Oui pourquoi pas !

-Super, je vais aller chercher Finn, il doit avoir finit sa sieste.

Au bout d'une heure, les discussions reprenaient au bord de la plage.

-Et sinon vous avez d'autres projets ? demandait Annie.

-Ben… bon ce n'est qu'une idée hein, mais j'avais pensé à ouvrir une gallerie d'art.

-Ces super, fit Johanna, mais t'a pas peur d'être trop débordé avec ta boulangerie ?

-Si justement…

-En tous cas, si tu cherches des paysages y'en a de très beau un peu plus loin, je pourrais te les montrer comme sa tu y reviendras plus tard avec Katniss ? proposa Annie.

-Oui allez-y, on vous attend là avec Katniss !lâcha Johanna.

Une fois qu'ils firent partit, Johanna se tourna vers Katniss :

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes seules, on va pouvoir avoir une discussion entre femme !

-Heu… d'accord.

-Ya une question que je me suis toujours demandé, tu vois quand j'étais enlevé au Capitol… non pas que j'ai voulu draguer Peeta hein ! Mais c'étais enfaite le seul fantasme que je pouvais avoir durant ces semaines et il faut aussi avouer qu'il est plutôt beau gosse…

-Bon abrège !

-Voila… Es ce que ces un bon coup ?

-Quoi ?

Katniss manqua de s'étrangler.

-Rooh ça va, tu peux me le dire ! rétorquât Johanna.

- Bah… je ne sais pas

-Comment sa tu ne sais pas ? Sois s'en est un, sois s'en est pas un, ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Non, je ne sais pas parce que qu'on ne l'a encore jamais fait…

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Johanna ! Sa va faire même pas une semaine qu'on est ensemble ! Fit Katniss en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Rooh je t'en pris ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis un mois, ça va faire 2 ans que vous vous tournez autour !

-Oui mais…

-Bon dalleur, comment vous avez conclus ?

-Ben c'étais un peu compliqué, déjà il draguait une fille devant moi puis il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas ensuite je me suis fais attaqué, il est venue me sauver puis il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer. Mais j'ai fini par lui dire que je l'aimais après m'être battu avec la fille en question…

-Ah oui en effet. Et il n'a jamais tenté une approche ?

-Non ! _Katniss réfléchit_, enfin il y a peut être bien eu un moment…

-Que ces t'il passer ?

-Bah… On n'avais passé la journée dans la forêt et il m'a dessiné, pour le remercier je l'ai embrassé et l'a… il a commencé à mettre ces mains sous mon tee-shirt.

-Et ensuite ?

-Je l'ai un peu repoussé en lui disant que je n'étais pas prête pour sa, et il a répondu que de toute façon lui non plus.

-D'accord, je vois !

-Quoi ? Ces quoi ce sourire ?

-Il t'a menti ! Il en a très envi, c'est juste qu'il t'a dit le contraire pour ne pas se faire passer pour un obséder.

-N'importe quoi ! Peeta n'est pas comme sa.

-Katniss ! Ton mec n'est pas différend des autres, il a bientôt 18 ans et à cette âge, les garçons ne pensent qu'a sa !

Katniss s'apprêtât à lui réponde quand Annie, Finn et Peeta revénèrent :

-Katniss, c'est magnifique, il faut que tu viennes voir ! S'exclamât Peeta.

-Vous n'allez qu'à y aller, de toute façon Finn commence à être un peu fatigué mais on se reverra avant votre départ.

Apres les salutations, Johanna adressa à Katniss un clin d'œil avant de lui dire :

-Bon fin d'âpres midi !

Katniss détournât son regard puis suivi Peeta en essayant d'enlever cette conversation de sa tête.


	12. Chapitre 12

Peeta emmena Katniss dans un des plus beaux lieux du district 4, c'est une partie de la plage qui est isolé des touristes, il ya beaucoup de rocher et quelques palmiers. Katniss écarquillât les yeux devant un tel lieu, Peeta, lui souriait en voyant la réaction de Katniss.

-Alors, t'es prêtes à jouer au mannequin ?

-D'accord… tu veux que je me mette comment ?

-Au bord de l'eau sa serait super.

Katniss se plaça et Peeta qui avait quelques feuilles dans sa poche, commença à la dessiner. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Peeta lâcha :

-C'est bon j'ai finis

-Fais voir !

Katniss observa le dessin, il était magnifique, c'est simple, elle ne se reconnaissait même pas.

-Tu m'as bien valorisé. Dit-elle.

-C'est comme sa que je te voie !fit-il en haussant les épaules et en remettant une mèche derrière une oreille de Katniss.

-En tous cas il est vachement beau.

-Merci… dalleur, je pense que je mérite une récompense… dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pff t'en profite, lâcha telle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Elle finit par se lever et lui tendit la main. Peeta l'a prit et ils marchèrent tous les deux au bord de l'eau. A un moment, Katniss ne pouvait plus résister, elle déchaussa ses pieds et l'éclaboussa.

-Alors sa Mlle Everdeen c'est vraiment pas sympas ! dit-il d'un ton autoritaire peu convaincant.

Katniss ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Alors Peeta l'a Prenat dans ses bras et l'a lança dans l'eau. Katniss, après avoir bu la tasse, attrapas la main de Peeta et l'attirât vers elle. En moins de deux minutes, les amants maudits se retrouvèrent dans l'eau tout habillé. Katniss pouffa de rire mais voyant l'air mal à l'aise de Peeta (celui-ci ne savait pas nager) elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-T'inquiète on n'ira pas plus loin et je ne te lâche pas.

Katniss lui adressa un sourire rassurant et plaça ses mains autour de son coup et l'embrassa. Peeta lui rendit son baiser en prenant ses jambes et en les mettant autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa avec tellement de fougue que Katniss se demanda si Johanna n'avait pas raison, mais elle sortit vite cette idée de sa tête.

20 heures était arrivé, et tout les deux attendirent devant le restaurant que Eléonore avait prescrit au téléphone. Mme Everdeen arriva et ils se placèrent à une table de restaurant.

-Alors, comment ces passé votre journée ?

-Très bien ! On est allé voir Annie et il y avait Johanna. Et puis on est allé se balader sur la plage. S'exclamât Katniss.

-Je vous envie, j'ai passé la journée dans un bureau à remplir des papiers médicaux ! Lâcha Eléonore avec un petit rire.

-Tu sais maman, ce matin je voulais te parler mais tu es parti travailler…

-C'est vrai ! Alors dis moi tout, qu'es ce que sa concerne ?

-Peeta et moi…

-Oui, qu'es ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes seulement amis n'es ce pas … ?

-Bah non justement, on est un peu plus que des amies…

Eléonore se stoppa net. Elle regarda Katniss puis Peeta, avant de dire :

-Quoi ?

-On est ensemble ! Sa… te dérange ?

-Non du tout. Dit-elle sans conviction.

-Mme Everdeen, si sa vous der…. Commença Peeta.

-Peeta, j'ai dit que sa me dérangeait pas, on ne va pas en parler toute la soirée !

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et reprit une gorgé d'eau.

Le diner se déroula plutôt bien mais un froid c'était installé entre Eléonore et Peeta. Katniss, elle, ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère mais préférait en reparler que lorsqu'elles seront seules.

Arrivé à la maison, Katniss s'adressât à Peeta :

-Attend moi dans la chambre, j'arrive.

Celui-ci acquît. Katniss alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Je peux savoir ces quoi ton problème ?

Eléonore soupira.

-Ecoute Katniss, je ne te sens pas en sécurité quand tu es avec lui.

-Tu rigoles ? Peeta est le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse.

-Je te rappelle qu'il à déjà voulu te tuer !

-Maman !s'écria Katniss, Il était sous l'emprise du Capitole ! Il a été soigné depuis !

-Mais qui te dit que ces flashback ne vont pas reprendre, les médecins ne font pas tout Katniss, je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

Katniss passa une main dans ces cheveux puis reprit :

-Maman, j'aime Peeta et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, alors ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ma chérie, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur mais…

-Ecoute si tu ne peux pas accepter ma relation avec Peeta, je crois qu'ils vaudraient mieux qu'on s'en aille.

-Non ! Ecoute, je veux bien faire des efforts envers Peeta mais promet moi de faire attention.

-_Elle soupira_, je te le promets.

Une fois la conversation finit, Katniss revint dans la chambre et trouva Peeta dos à elle entrain de faire son sac.

-Qu'es ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Je fais mon sac.

-Je vois bien mais pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha donc de lui et lui prit le bras.

-Peeta ?!

Il se retournât brusquement.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère.

-Ah… mais ne t'inquiète pas elle a dit qu'elle ferait des efforts.

-Tu ne comprends pas Katniss ! Elle a entièrement raison !

-Arrête Peeta, tu as été soigné !

-Je n'ai pas été soigné, on m'a seulement aidé ! Mais quelque part, j'aurais toujours cette rage au fond de moi que je ne pourrai jamais contrôler !

Il commençait à hurler. Katniss le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

-_Il soupira_, Je veux juste que tu comprennes que jamais je ne serais guéri ! Tu sais qu'encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de sentir cette rage monter en moi et d'être obliger de serré les points pour ne pas aller me jeter sur la personne d'en face !

-Quoi… ?

-Ecoute, je t'aime Katniss, tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux et je ne supporterais pas de te faire du mal. Je rentre au district 12.

-Tu… tu me quittes ? dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sa le faisait tellement souffrir de la voir pleurer ainsi, mais il garda son sang froid.

-N-non, je veux juste réfléchir.

Et il posa un baiser sur son front et traversa la porte.

Katniss, elle s'effondra par terre.


	13. Chapitre 13

Le jour se lève, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent la chambre à travers les rideaux, le bruit des oiseaux retenti, une chaleur traverse la pièce. Katniss se réveillât en savourant ses instants, une journée parfaite s'annonçait. Mais pour elle, il manquait quelque chose. Son bras autour de sa taille avec son menton sur son épaule et son souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se retournât brusquement. La vérité éclata en elle, aussitôt les événements de la veille lui revînt à l'esprit, la discussion avec sa mère, Peeta préparant son sac… son sac. La dernière image dont elle se rappela, ce fut Peeta traversant la porte en lui jetant un dernier regard. Il était parti. Les yeux de Katniss commençaient à picoter lorsqu'elle regarda la place vide et froide du lit à coter de la sienne.

Puis, on frappa à la porte. Katniss tentât de retrouver ses esprits et d'essuyer une de ses larmes qui était tombé. Eléonore entra dans la pièce timidement et se plaça au bord du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda telle.

-A ton avis. Répondit sèchement Katniss.

-Ecoute, je sais quand ce moment tu dois me détester mais… au fond c'est peut être la bonne décision.

Cette fois Katniss ne pouvait plus se retenir, les larmes commençaient à couler puis elle lâcha :

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie ! C'est ta faute si il est partit !

-Katniss… je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait m'entendre…

-Oui c'est sur ! Mais depuis qu'on est arrivé tu étais désagréable avec lui, tu as tout fais pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue ici !

-Mais… je veux juste te protéger

-Me protéger ? Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour te comporter comme une mère !

Eléonore l'a regarda puis hocha la tête pour enfin traverser la pièce et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Katniss resta là dans son lit, à regarder le plafond. Puis, son regard se plaça sur le téléphone. C'était trop tentant, elle composa le numéro de Peeta et l'appela tout en priant pour qu'il réponde. Il ne répondit pas. Après plusieurs appelles sans réponse, prise d'une grande fureur, elle jeta le téléphone contre le mur en poussant un hurlement et laissa tomber sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Elle s'endormit au bout d'une heure. Quelques heures plus tard, un frappement à la porte la fit se réveiller. Elle poussa un soupir exaspérer en se frottant les yeux puis lâcha :

-Maman ! Va-t'en je ne veux pas te voir !

-Sympas l'accueil ! fit Johanna en ouvrant la porte.

-Oh… c'est toi. Désolé

-Alors qu'es ce qui se passe ? Ta mère nous as dit que tu étais déprimé…

-J'y crois pas qu'elle vous en a parlé !

-Bah… elle s'inquiète pour toi_. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de froncer les sourcils, _où est Peeta ?

A la simple prononciation de son prénom, Katniss fondit en larme. Johanna poussa un soupir avant de la prendre dans ces bras.

-Il est parti, fit Katniss d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Comment sa partit ? Lâcha Johanna en regardant Katniss.

-Je me suis engueuler avec ma mère, elle trouvait que Peeta était dangereux, qu'il finirait par me faire du mal, et Peeta a entendu notre conversation et il m'a dit qu'il ne supporterait pas de me faire du mal, et il est partie. Dit Katniss entre deux hoquets.

-D'accord… mais peut-être qu'au fond ta mère n'a pas tord. _Katniss se détacha d'elle en la regardant de travers,_ je veux dire… j'étais là quand il se faisait torturer au Capitole et sa ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il est des problèmes a ce contrôler après sa !

-Depuis qu'il est revenu, il n'a jamais été une seul fois violent avec moi, et, je suis là pour l'aider… je veux l'aider !

-Tu l'aimes alors, sa y est ?

-T'en à vraiment douter ? fit Katniss d'une petite voix.

-Bah… faut dire que t'as jamais été très claire avec tes sentiments envers lui… alors ?

La fille du feu poussa un profond soupir, elle était toujours pas très à l'aise pour avouer ses sentiment en publics, puis reprit sentant ces joues rougir :

-Oui… je l'aime.

-Eh bah tu devrais aller le rejoindre au district 12.

-Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il a dit qu'il voulait réfléchir et puis je ne pourrais pas supporter de me faire rejeter.

-Arrête ! Peeta est incapable de t'envoier balader ! Et puis si tu restes ici, tu vas finir par peter un câble ! Non faut que tu bouges.

-_Katniss réfléchit longuement,_ bon très bien, de toute façon ça va surement ne pas s'arranger si je reste ici dans mon lit.

-Eh bah tu vois quand tu veux !

Johanna commença à se lever mais Katniss l'arrêta par le bras.

-Merci Johanna.

-T'inquiète, je vous aime bien tout les deux, je n'ai pas envie de vous voire rompre ! dit Johanna en haussant les épaules.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, celle-ci se retournât avant de dire :

-N'en veut pas trop à ta mère, elle veut seulement te protéger parce qu'elle t'aime.

Et sur c'est mots, elle quitta la pièce.

Katniss fixa la porte fermé, puis, décida qu'il était tant de partir, maintenant. Elle prépara donc ces affaires, et se nettoya le visage histoire d'être à peu prés présentable, faut dire qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la journée à pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle fit prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère, à ce qu'elle sentirait lorsqu'elle rentrera de l'hôpital pour trouver une maison vide. Elle décida donc de lui faire une lettre, où à l'intérieur, elle écrivit la raison de son départ et qu'elle lui laisse du temps pour se calmer pour pouvoir lui pardonner. Elle plaça le mot sur la table de la cuisine et s'en alla.

4 heures. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Katniss pour rentrer au district 12. Lorsqu'elle fit arriver, elle déposa ces affaires cher elle et se dirigea de suite cher Peeta. Elle frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle frappa beaucoup plus fort en l'appelant. Rien. _« Super ! Je vais être obligé de partir à sa recherche maintenant ! »._ Elle décida d'aller voir Haymitch. Elle frappa puis entra directement. Haymitch était étalé sur le sol, une bouteille à la main (avec 3 autres vides aux alentours), à moitie dans les vapes.

-Hey ! Haymitch réveillez-vous ! Vous ne sauriez pas où est Peeta ?!

-Hein… Peeta… je… je ne sais pas ! fit-il d'un grognement pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

Charmant ! Elle se dirigea donc d'un pied ferme à la boulangerie, celle-ci était fermé, évidemment ! Puis, en se retournant, elle vît Delly accompagné de Jack sur la place.

-Katniss ! fit Jack en l'apercevant. Alors ce séjour ?

-Heu… bien mais, vous ne saurez pas où est Peeta ?

-Il n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Delly surprise.

-Non, je t'expliquerais plus tard…

-D'accord, bah non désolé on ne sait pas ou il est.

Katniss les remercias, et partit en courant cher elle, pour se laisser tomber dans son canapé.

Il n'était pas cher lui, pas à la boulangerie. Personne ne savait où il était.

Katniss devait s'admettre la vérité, il était partit pour de bon.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Merci à peeniss ever '3 ; guim0veX5 ; RoseKiwi ; vava13005 et les autres :) Vaut review font toujours plaisir :D**_

Les jours passèrent, et l'état de Katniss se dégradait au fur et à mesure. Elle refusait de manger, de prendre soin d'elle et toute visite. Et ce qui n'arrangea rien, elle faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Haymitch voyant bien que sa n'allait pas, décida de rendre visite à plusieurs reprises à sa protéger, mais celle-ci le rembarrait à chaque fois avec une petite phrase meurtrière. Il sortit donc de cher elle toujours bredouille et décida quand même de mener sa petite enquête de son côté.

Mais il avait beau demander à tous ces amies ou il était, personne ne savait. Lui-même n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Il pensa même à une subjection, peut-être avait-il déménagé ? C'était un peu radical comme décision, mais de la part de deux, il fallait s'attendre à tous ! Puis il dégagea vite cette idée de sa tête, c'est vrai, Peeta n'aurait jamais laissé seul Katniss ici sachant qu'elle serait mal.

Une semaine était donc passé, Katniss n'avait plus aucune force et se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle se répéta sans cesse dans sa tête _« j'ai survécu à deux hunger games, à une balle dans la tête, à une révolte, aller Katniss, tu ne vas pas te laisser aller par une maudite rupture ! »_ pour se donner du courage, mais en vain.

Une après midi, elle se sentait incroyablement fatigué et décida de prendre des somnifères pour réussir à faire une sieste complète. Elle était tellement dans son sommeille, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que des pas se dirigeant vers elle. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta aussitôt et se retournât. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Peeta.

Celui-ci eu un énorme choc lorsqu'elle se retournât. Il avait l'impression de la revoir 1 mois et demi avant, quand il était rentré au district 12, avec ces cernes sous ces yeux, son regard dans le vide et son manque d'alimentation qui se voyait à vu d'œil. Mais cette fois ci, il savait que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état. Sentant ces yeux picoter, il n'hésita pas une seconde et la prit dans ses bras. Katniss ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à qu'elle sentit ses bras musclés l'entourer. Elle s'agrippa à son torse de toutes ces forces craignant qu'il s'en aille encore une fois.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, Katniss fonda en larme.

-Je… je croyais que… que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Je suis là Katniss et je ne bougerais pas. fit-il en lui essuyant une larme du coin de son œil.

-Mais… mais tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout et Haymitch n'a fait que de t'appeler !

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je suis allé au district 1.

-Au district 1 ? dit Katniss sans trop comprendre.

-Oui, je suis allé voire le Dr Aurélius pour lui demander conseil.

-Ah… et donc qu'es qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a dit quand effet sa pouvait être dangereux de rester ensemble.

Katniss sentit ses larmes recouler à nouveau, mais Peeta reprit aussitôt :

-Je lui ai alors dit, que j'avais peur de te faire du mal, mais que je ne pouvais pas te quitter, que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde et que ces toi qui me permettrais d'aller mieux, que je tenait tellement à toi, que si je ne te voyais plus, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Katniss écarquillât les yeux devant tant d'éloges.

-Tu… tu penses vraiment sa de moi ?

-Bien sur ! Sa t'étonne ?

-Non… enfin, je t'ai jamais entendu parler de moi comme sa à une autre personne. Bon et donc ensuite ? Finit-elle par lui demander car elle sentait ses joues rougir de plus en plus.

-Eh bien… il a finit par me dire qu'il me comprenait et il m'a donc donné ceci. Dit-il en sortant une petite boite de sa poche.

-Qu'es ce que ces ? fit-elle en prenant la boite.

-Ce sont des comprimés que je dois prendre tout les jours, sa me permettra de mieux contrôler mes sautes d'humeur.

- Ces super ! répondit tout de suite Katniss enthousiaste en lui prenant la main.

-Oui mais…

-Quoi ?

-Sa ne va pas agir tout de suite, donc je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de se voir pendant quelque temps…

Elle lui lâcha la main.

-Comment ça du temps ?!

Il s'empressa aussitôt de lui répondre en lui reprenant la main.

-Pas longtemps ! Disons… une semaine, juste le temps que le médicament commence à agir.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Sa fait des jours qu'on est séparé et toi t'arrive et tu me dis qu'on doit continuer à pas se voir pendant une semaine. Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! répétât-elle.

-Katniss calme toi, c'est pour ton bien, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te faire encore du mal.

-Mais, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Je sais. C'est moi qui ai peur. Quand ces spasmes reviennent je ne me reconnais plus du tout. Alors je t'en pris, faisons sa, pour nous deux.

Ca lui tenait vraiment à cœur pour lui, alors elle finit par accepter.

-D'accord… mais je te préviens que dans une semaine, agis ou pas, je me ramène aussitôt cher toi et sa tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Peeta laissa échapper un petit rire puis, lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Alors je te dis à bientôt. Fit-il en traversant la porte.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, elle fixa la porte se claquer derrière lui, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'étais pas pour les mêmes raisons, elle savait qu'il était à elle et qu'il n'allait pas la quitter. Cette pensée lui redonnât le sourire, mais ce fut bref. Le calme de la maison l'a fit revenir à la réalité, elle se retrouvait encore une fois seul et se demanda ce qu'elle ferait cette semaine pour que le temps passe le plus vite possible.

Elle se décida tout de même d'aller voir Haymitch, histoire d'avoir des nouvelles et de s'excuser par la même occasion. Elle frappa à la porte, lorsqu'il l'a vit entrer, Haymitch lâcha :

-Tien la revoilà ! La fille du feu est de retour ! Alors, qu'es ce que tu veux, parce que, la dernière fois que je t'ai proposé mon aide, tu m'as répondu que jamais personne n'aurait besoin d'un vieillard ivre et inutile.

Katniss rougît en reconnaissant ses propres paroles, ces qu'elle pouvait être cruelle des fois.

-Heu oui… je suis désolé de t'avoir dit sa, et pour le reste. Je sais que tu voulais m'aider et j'ai vraiment été minable sur se coup la.

-Bof, fit il avec un mouvement de la main, t'inquiète pas c'est oublier ! Alors dis-moi plutôt la raison de ta visite ?

-Peeta est revenu.

-Sans blague ? Et comment va-t-il ? Où il était dalleur ?

-Au district 1, cher le Dr Aurélius. Il lui a donné des pilules pour pouvoir mieux se contrôler.

-Ces bien sa, vous allez pouvoir revivre ensemble.

-Oui mais, il a dit qu'il voulait attendre que les médicaments agissent pour qu'ont se revoient, et pour sa il veut attendre au moins une semaine. Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Ah… je vois. Mais tu sais une semaine ces pas si long. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller chasser et te retrouver un peu.

-Mouais, pourquoi pas.

-D'ailleurs tu devrais y aller dès maintenant avant que le soleil se couche. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrer.

-Tu es entrain de me virer là ?

-Non, enfin oui… mais ces que j'ai une bonne bouteille qui m'attend. Mais sa m'a fais plaisir de te revoir d'attaque. Conclu t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle le salua puis prît le chemin de la forêt.

Durant les deux jours qui suivent, Katniss s'ennuyait mortellement. Certes, elle était retourné chasser et retrouvait ces petites occupations, mais ça ne suffisait plus. C'est à se moment là, qu'elle comprenait l'importance qu'avais pris Peeta dans sa vie et qu'elle ne se voyait plus passer une seul de ses journées sans lui.

Une nuit, alors que sa faisait 3 jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Les cauchemars de Katniss où les acteurs étaient Snow et Coin, reprenait de plus bel. Dans les environs de trois heures du matin, elle se réveillât en sursaut, en sueur et avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sentit complètement impuissante face au reste du monde.

Elle avait besoin de lui, de ses bras autours d'elle pour la protéger, de ses paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

Elle se leva de son lit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait de la lumière dans sa chambre. Elle n'hésita donc pas une seconde et alla frapper cher lui.

Peeta ouvrit la porte, avec un regard inquiet en l'a voyant dans cet état.

-Je… j'ai fais un cauchemar. Lâcha telle à moitié en pleure.

Peeta l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longue secondes accrocher l'un à l'autre sans prononcer aucune parole.

-Reste avec moi. Dit-elle finalement dans un souffle.

Peeta soupira et la serra encore plus fort contre lui avant de répondre :

-Toujours.


	15. Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, Katniss se réveillât pour la première fois depuis des jours le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si heureuse en compagnie de Peeta qu'elle ne se reconnût même pas. Il y a deux ans, elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir dépendre d'un homme pour vivre, mais elle savait à présent que c'étais lui ou rien.

La jeune femme se retournât pour faire face à lui mais elle se retrouvât devant une place libre. Aussitôt, une odeur de sucrée embaumât dans la maison. Katniss descendit jusqu'à sa cuisine et le trouva en pleine concentration dans ce qu'il préparait.

-Salut, fit-elle.

Il sursauta en entendant sa voix et se retournât face à elle.

-Raah mince ! Moi qui voulais t'offrir ton p'tit déjeuner au lit, fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Sa peut encore s'arranger. dit-elle en remontant les escaliers et en se faufilant dans le lit.

Peeta prépara le plateau repas avec toute sorte de bonne chose à manger. En voyant le petit déjeuner arrivé, les yeux de Katniss s'agrandissent d'un seul coup.

-Wow tu t'es surpassé !

Peeta répondit en faisant un geste de la main :

- Bof ce n'est pas grand-chose

Il s'asseya auprès d'elle, et lui offrit un pain au fromage :

-Madame est servie !

-Tu es adorable, fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il adorait la voire rougir ainsi, alors il lui donnât un baisé sur la joue, et commençât à manger son petit pain.

Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence, jusqu'à ce que Katniss, le ventre maintenant plein, confie ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle :

-Ecoute Peeta, je sais que tu as dis que tu préférais que l'ont soient séparés pendant quelque temps mais… je me rends compte maintenant que… ma vie n'a plus aucun sens quand je ne suis pas avec toi et… _il l'a fixa en souriant,_ quoi ?

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Heum, je dois prendre sa pour… reprend-elle.

-Toi écoute moi, j'avoue que même si j'étais plongé dans mon travail ces derniers jours, il n'y a pas un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, je déteste cette personne que je deviens quand mes attaques reviennent mais… oh et puis zut, tout ce qui m'importe ces d'être avec toi !

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui prit la main.

-Je t'aime. Finit-il par lui dire tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Celle-ci en guise de réponse l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de passion cette fois. Bien que cette réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait, il lui rendît son baiser car il savait très bien que ce n'étais pas son genre de déballer ses sentiments à voix haute.

Katniss n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Peeta arrivait à déclencher une telle chaleur dans son corps lorsqu'il l'embrassait. A chaque fois qu'il l'a touchait, elle ressentait un tel désir que sa commença même à lui faire peur, c'est vrai, il pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voudrait.

Peeta voyant que pour une fois celle-ci se laissait aller, décida d'être plus entreprenant.

Il l'a plaqua alors contre le lit, et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine pendant que Katniss commença à lui caresser son dos en passant ses mains sous son haut.

Peeta encourager par ces gestes, continua à l'embrasser en s'aventurant dans son coup pour revenir sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que…

-Peeta ! Peeta tu es là ?

Jack ! Peeta s'arrêta net en entendant sa voix et sorti aussitôt du lit pour se remettre sur ses pieds, faut dire qu'ils étaient dans une position plutôt compromettante.

Katniss poussa un grognement de frustration.

-Peeta ?!

-J'arrive ! fit Peeta d'un air agacé, pour une fois que Katniss ne le repoussait pas !

-Quesque il y a ? dit Peeta en descendant les escaliers.

-Eh bien je te rappelle que l'ouverture de la boulangerie est dans 1 semaine et qu'il faut fin… _Il aperçut Katniss descendre des escaliers, _Oh ! Je vous dérange peut-être ? fit Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

Katniss devenu aussitôt toute rouge mais Peeta ne se déroba pas.

-J'ai envie de dire, sa ne te regarde pas ! dit-il en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Jack.

Il se retournât vers Katniss.

-Je suis désole je dois y aller.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire :

-j'essais de faire le plus vite que je peux. Dit-il en traversant la porte.

Katniss alla se recoucher et ne se leva qu'en début d'après midi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de sa journée, elle décida de préparer un repas pour le soir afin de le remercier pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle opta donc pour un ragout d'agneau aux pruneaux, elle savait qu'il adorait sa.

Une fois le repas préparé et la table mise, elle patientât devant une émission du capitole.

Malgré sa promesse, Peeta ne rentrât le soir qu'a 19h, lorsqu'il entrât dans la pièce, celui-ci s'exclamât :

-Katniss tu es l… wow !

-Salut ! Sa c'est bien passé à la boulangerie ?

-Très bien, je meure de fain ! Et je vois que tu as tout préparé !

-Oui, dalleur il est temps passé à table avant que sa refroidisse.

Peeta ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il s'asseya et à la première bouché, il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Wow, c'est vachement bon ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de cuisiner comme sa !

-Aurais-tu douté de mes talents de cuisinières ? fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non enfin … je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de gouter à tes petits plats. Dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence. A la dernière bouchée, Peeta se leva et prit le visage de Katniss dans ces paumes, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Katniss, elle n'y tenait plus, elle le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Peeta rompit le baiser un peu trop vite au goût de Katniss, puis il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Alors, on reprend là où ont s'étaient arrêté ce matin ?

Celle-ci se mit à rougir puis le prit par la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers montant à l'étage.

-Attend, je vais éteindre la télé avant. Fit Peeta en se dirigeant vers la télé.

Katniss jeta un coup d'œil au poste de télévision, à cette heure-ci, c'était l'émission « Info Panem ».

Une image apparut et elle crut reconnaître les deux personnes présentes à l'écran.

-Attend ! S'exclamât Katniss.

Peeta se retournât surpris.

-Monte le son !

Peeta fixa alors l'écran de télévision et fit un bond en arrière.

-J'y crois pas !

Il monta alors le son.

_-« Tout le monde se demandait se qu'étais devenu les amants maudits après des mois d'absences, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'ils sont de nouveaux ensemble ! En effet, grâce à une source qui préfère rester anonyme, on n'a pu nous accéder une photo de eux deux plutôt proches dans la mer du district 4… »_

-Non… non ! Ca ne va pas recommencé ! s'écria Katniss en se mettant son visage dans les mains.

Peeta se rapprocha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

-Katniss, ne t'inquiète pas, sa va bien se passé. dit-il en l'a bercent doucement.

-J'en ai marre ! Faut toujours que tout Panem soit au courant de notre histoire ! Je… je n'en peu plus de ces fichue journalistes je…

- Katniss, regarde-moi. Les temps ont changés, il ne va rien se passer de grave et…

Il s'arrêta de parler, la télé avait retenu son attention. Katniss suivit son regard et elle eut un choc en apercevant son ancien meilleur ami à l'écran.

-« _Gale Hawthorne, certain de vos ex voisins du district 12 ont déclaré que vous aviez été toujours amoureux de Katniss Everdeen, Quesque que sa vous fais de savoir qu'elle est maintenant en couple avec Peeta Mellark ?_

_-Tout d'abord, je ne suis plus amoureux de Katniss, j'ai tourné la page comme on dit. Et pour eux deux, honnêtement je ne pense pas que leur histoire durera, sa m'étonne déjà que Katniss à laisser un homme entré dans sa vie et… »_

Katniss éteignit la télévision furieuse et monta à l'étage.


	16. Chapitre 16

Katniss monta à l'étage et se précipita dans la salle de bain où elle s'enferma à double tour.

Elle était furieuse. Furieuse envers le Capitole, furieuse envers ces vautours de journalistes qui allait définitivement l'a harceler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et enfin furieuse contre son ex-meilleur ami.

Non mais qu'es ce qui avait prit à Gale d'aller raconter sa devant tous Panem ? Maintenant, tout allait la prendre pour la jeune fille sans cœur qui se sert du gentil boulanger, en plus, en racontant cela, il admettait qu' il n'avait jamais été son cousin !

Elle sentit les pas de Peeta s'approcher de plus en plus de la porte.

Peeta tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais en voyant quelle fût fermer, lâcha :

- Katniss, ouvre-moi.

Ca voix était calme, paisible, presque rassurante, pourtant elle n'ouvrit pas.

-Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois choqué mais sa ne sert à rien de rester enfermé.

Voyant que sa technique ne marcha pas, Peeta soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

En entendant plus sa voix, Katniss sentit son corps trembler. Et si le Capitole allait revenir le chercher ? Tout ce qu'ils auraient vécu ces dernières semaines seraient finis. Et si il allait recommencer à la haïr ? Les larmes commença à lui monter aux yeux.

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la porte pour sentir sa présence. Mais rien. Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle ouvrit la porte.

Peeta se précipita vers elle et en voyant son ère chamboulé, il l'a prit dans ces bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit la bouche :

-J'en ai marre ! fit-elle.

-je sais.

Il se détacha d'elle pour avoir bien ses yeux en face des siens.

-Je te promets que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'aucuns journalistes ne s'approchent de toi.

Elle esquissa un sourire peu convaincu.

-Oui mais… il n'y a pas que sa.

-Qu'es qu'il ya alors ?

Elle hésita, Gale avait toujours été un sujet sensible et jusqu'à maintenant, ils avaient toujours évités de parler de lui.

Peeta réfléchit longuement sans la quitter des yeux puis finit par comprendre.

-Gale.

-Eh bien… oui. Ca m'énerve qu'il croit que tout est faux entre nous et maintenant… j'ai peur de passer pour la fille qui se sert de toi.

Peeta ne répondit rien. Le silence était tellement pesant que cela commençait même à faire peur à Katniss. Elle le dévisagea, essayant de déchiffrer une réaction de sa part, mais rien.

Soudain, en silence, Peeta descendit dans le salon en la laissant en plan.

Elle lui courut presque après.

-Eh ! _Elle lui prit le bras, _Qu'es qui t'arrive ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se retournât vers elle.

-Tu es sur que ces bien pour sa que tu es énervé ? fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Katniss le regarda sans trop comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tourné la page ? dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Elle le regarda longuement.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non je ne me fous pas de toi ! C'est vrai, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment avoué tes sentiments pour Gale, qu'es qui me prouve que tu ne ressens pas encore quelque chose pour lui ?!

-Ce qui prouve ?... Ce qui prouve ?! répétât-elle furieuse. Mais tous sa le prouve ! Tous se qui c'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines le prouve ! Esque tu te rends compte que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre avec un garçon ? Que j'étais prête à mourir parce que tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie ! Peeta je t'ai même dit que je t'aimais, ca ne prouve rien pour toi ?!

Il l'a regarda éberlué sans trop savoir quoi dire.

Katniss, toujours aussi furieuse, se dirigea vers la porte.

-Katniss…

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea presque en courant cher elle.

Le lendemain, Katniss se réveillât de mauvaise humeur .

Peeta lui manqua terriblement, mais elle avait été très blessée par ses paroles de la veille.

Elle pensa donc qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne le voie pas de suite sinon elle serait capable de lui lancer des paroles qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

Katniss profita de ce moment seul pour aller se changer les idées en ville.

Elle s'habilla donc de la tenue la plus simple qu'il était, et se dirigea en dehors du village des vainqueurs.

Arrivée près de la mairie, elle reconnût aussitôt une petite de fille de sept ans maximum assis sur un banc. C'était Posy, la petite sœur de Gale.

Katniss se dirigea alors vers elle.

-He Posy !

La petite fille se retournât vers elle avec un sourire.

Katniss s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour être à sa hauteur.

-Une petite fille de ton âge ne devrait pas rester toute seul dehors, ou est Hazelle ?

-Maman n'est pas là, j'attends…

Posy s'interrompit par une voix bien connu.

-Posy ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'éloigner de moi quand je fais des affaires !

Katniss reconnût tout de suite cette voix mais se retournât vers cette personne pour en être sur.

Elle manquât de s'étouffer en voyant Gale en face d'elle.


End file.
